The Legend of Cosmos Ranger
by Luna Starwind
Summary: The rangers go to KO-35 for a vacation and to eleviate some home sickness. But when they arrive they're met with a new evil that they must find the legendary cosmos ranger to defeat, but who is the cosmos ranger? You'll have to read and find out. R
1. Home Sick

The Legend of the Gold Ranger

The Legend of the Cosmos Ranger

By Star

__

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space and all that other stuff. 

Author's Note- This story takes place after the series ends. It's written as if Karone, Zhane & Andros stayed with the other rangers.

Chapter 1: Home Sick

Andros lies atop of a hill in the park propped up on his elbows looking out at the people in the park and at the sun setting over Angel Grove. Ashley stands at the bottom of a hill and sees Andros lying on top of it alone. She looks up at him longing to be held in his strong and loving arms. She walks up the hill unnoticed by Andros. She stands behind him his eyes fixed on the setting sun.

"Beautiful afternoon isn't it?" Ashley asks as a surprised Andros turns to see her standing behind him.

" Yes it is." Andros says a bit distracted as he turns to look at the sun set again.

" What's wrong?" Ashley asks as she sits next to him.

Andros looks at the girl siting next to him, her curly brown hair half in pigtails and half down. He stares at her for a long moment pondering whether or not to tell her what's wrong. 

" Nothing's really wrong… I just miss KO-35." Andros says solemnly as he turns his head to face the sun set again.

Ashley looks at him for a moment then puts her hand on top of his. Andros looks down at their hands then up at Ashley in surprise. Ashley smiles at him. He smiles back and turns his hand to intertwine his fingers with Ashley's. 

" It's understandable that you miss you're home… Maybe we should go on a trip there." Ashley says and Andros sits up.

" That's a wonderful idea Ashley. There are so many things on KO-35 that I can show you." Andros says happily giving Ashley's hand a gentle squeeze.

She squeezes his hand back and smiles happily at him. Then Andros moves closer to Ashley and kisses her. He pulls back quickly and looks down at the grass ashamed and embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have…" Andros says trailing off when Ashley lifts his face with her freehand.

She puts her hand on the back of his neck and tries to pull him closer to her. Andros moves hesitantly towards Ashley then he follows and their lips meet in a tender and sweet first kiss. 

***

On the Mega ship Karone sits on the bridge looking at a picture of KO-35. Zhane walks into the bridge unnoticed by Karone. He walks up behind her and sees what she's looking at.

"Home sick?" Zhane asks curiously as Karone jumps.

"DECA, discontinue image." Karone says hiding her embarrassment.

She turns around and looks up at Zhane her cheeks slightly pink. He smiles down at her.

"It's ok. I miss KO-35 too. There's nothing to be ashamed of by missing your home." Zhane says smoothly making Karone smile and her pink cheeks to disappear.

" Thanks Zhane. It's nice to know someone else feels the same as I do." Karone says smiling.

Zhane kneels down in front of Karone and puts his hand on her shoulder.

" It's no problem, Karone." He says smiling.

Karone's smile widens as she moves her face closer to Zhane's and their lips meet in a tender kiss.


	2. The Trip Home

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space, White Flag and That's the Way I Remember It by Chris Gaines or Creed and all that other stuff __

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space, White Flag_ and _That's the Way I Remember It_ by Chris Gaines or Creed and all that other stuff._

Chapter 2: The Trip Home

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Zhane and Karone all sit around on a picnic table in the park. Carlos sits on top of the picnic table, TJ and Cassie siting on the bench by his feet. Karone, Andros and Ashley sit on the other sit of the table, Ashley and Karone on either sit of Andros while Zhane leans up against a near by tree. 

" Ok you guys I've got an idea for a vacation that we are all in major need of." Ashley says as they all turn to her.

" Let's hear it Ash." Cassie says with a friendly smile.

" I was thinking why don't we all go on a trip to KO-35 for a while." Ashley says looking to every ranger for a reaction, to her surprise Carlos response first.

" Sounds like a plan to me." Carlos says enthusiastically. 

" Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing your guys's home world." Cassie says happily looking from Andros to Karone then to Zhane.

" Besides we deserve a vacation after destroying Dark Specter." TJ says smiling.

" I told you they'd love your idea." Andros whispers to Ashley as he slips his hand into her's under the table. 

Ashley smiles and locks eyes with Andros as the others sit and chat about things to do on KO-35. Karone looks at Andros and Ashley and she notices their hands clasped together under the table. She smiles to herself then looks over them at Zhane. Zhane walks over behind Karone and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"See I told there's nothing to be embarrassed about missing home." Zhane whispers into Karone's ear.

She looks at him and smiles. Then he kisses her on the cheek. Ashley sees this and her eyes widen.

" What is it Ashley?" Andros asks confused.

" I-I just saw Zhane kiss Karone on the cheek." Ashley says spellbound and with a smile on her face.

" What?!" Andros says as he turns around to face Karone and Zhane.

He sees Zhane siting on top of the table talking to Karone she's smiling. Then Andros notices their hands clasped together on the tabletop. Andros starts to get up when Ashley puts her hand on his shoulder. He stops and looks at her confused.

" Leave them alone. They're happy together… like we are. They have as much right to be together as we do." Ashley says wisely.

Andros thinks for a moment then sits back down on the bench. Ashley smiles and squeezes Andros's hand.

***

Later on the Mega ship all the rangers resettle into their rooms as Alpha and DECA prepare for the trip to KO-35. Andros walks down the hallway to Zhane's room with a troubled look on his face. Zhane lies on his bed with a pair of headphones on. He nods his head to the beat of the music he's listening to. Andros walks into his room and pulls a chair over by Zhane's bed. He taps Zhane on the shoulder. Zhane stops nodding his head and turns his head to look at Andros. Zhane picks up the portable CD player and stops the CD. He takes off the headphones and sits up to look at Andros.

" Hey man… what's wrong?" Zhane asks turning to put his feet on the floor and leans his elbows on his knees.

" Look I don't mind if you and Karone are together but you'd better not hurt her." Andros says protectively.

" Hey Andros you can trust me. I really care about Karone I would _never_ do a thing to hurt her… just like you would never do a thing to hurt Ashley." Zhane says as Andros's expression lightens.

" I'm sorry Zhane I was just-" Andros starts.

" I understand. You we're just looking out for your sister." Zhane says putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

" It's just that I lost her once and I just don't want to lose her again." Andros says solemnly.

" It's understandable, but think of it this way… who better to take your sister then your best friend." Zhane says and playfully punches Andros's shoulder.

Andros lightly laughs and smiles, Zhane smiles and laughs back.

"So what are you listening to anyway?" Andros asks looking at the CD player.

" It's a band called Creed." Zhane says picking up the CD player.

In Ashley's room. She walks around her room putting her things back the way they were, _White Flag_ by Chris Gaines playing from her stereo. 

" I say black

You say white

I say day 

You call it a night

What's wrong with this scene?

What does this mean?

You set me up, set me down

I'm wounded on this battleground." Ashley sings as she plops down on her bed.

Cassie walks in and nods her head to the beat.

" I haven't heard you listen to this CD in a while Ash." Cassie says as Ashley sits up on her bed.

Cassie sits down next to her on the bed.

" I saw you and Andros holding hands today when we were at the park. Are you two an idem?" Cassie asks curiously Ashley smiles embarrassed and blushes slightly.

" I'm not sure… I mean we've never gone out or anything we've just hung out a lot." Ashley says still smiling.

" Man he's totally into you. Maybe when we reach KO-35 you should ask him out." Cassie says with a smirk.

" Where would we go? I don't know where anything is on KO-35." Ashley says optimistically.

" Then _he_ can take you somewhere show you around his home. But still you guys should go out." Cassie says nudging Ashley in the side with her elbow.

" Maybe you're right Cas." Ashley says looking at a picture of her and Andros she put next to her bed. 

" Of course I am. You two are perfect for each other." Cassie says and smiles laughing lightly.

Ashley laughs too and smiles as _That's the Way I Remember It_ by Chris Gaines plays from her stereo.


	3. Home At Last and A New Enemy Revealed

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space and all that other stuff __

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space and all that other stuff. But Andel and the Harps are all mine mine mine mine mine. * chuckles nervously ^.^* * Just kidding I'm not normally this defensive… really I'm not.

Chapter 3: Home at Last and A New Enemy Revealed

They finally reach KO-35 the next morning. The rangers wake up to find Andros and Zhane gone. Ashley stands in to doorway of Andros's room.

"DECA, when did he leave?" She asks looking up at the little red light.

" Andros and Zhane left the Mega ship at 0700 hours. Andros said something about a surprise he was planing." DECA responds in her normal monotone way.

"Can you transport me to Andros's location?" Ashley asks still looking up at DECA's sensor.

" I'm sorry Ashley I can't, Andros has returned to the Mega ship and he's looking for you." DECA says as Ashley looks around.

" Where is he?" Ashley asks looking down the hallway.

" I'm right here." Andros says walking up behind Ashley.

She smiles and turns around to face him. She quickly looks him up and down. He's wearing his normal flight suite with a red t-shirt, the same flight suite Ashley's wearing except she has on a yellow t-shirt. He smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

" Come there's something I want to show you." Andros says leading Ashley away from his room.

Andros puts a silver blindfold over Ashley's eyes and takes her down to KO-35. 

" Andros where are we?" Ashley asks as Andros leads her to cliff overlooking the ocean and a beach below them.

Andros smiles as he takes both of Ashley's hands and leads her close to the edge of the cliff. He releases her hands and takes a step around her to stand behind her. He unties the blindfold and takes it off her.

" You can open your eyes now." Andros whispers into Ashley's ear. 

Her eyes flutter open and she looks off the cliff at the water. A wave crashes against the cliff and the water sprays Ashley and Andros's faces. Ashley turns to Andros and smiles as she gives him a hug.

" This place is beautiful." Ashley says laughing as more water sprays in her face.

" This place isn't the only thing that's beautiful." Andros says causing Ashley to pull back a little to look at his face.

Andros smiles at her and moves closer to her to kiss her lips. Suddenly they're interrupted by laser fire hitting the ground at their feet. Ashley and Andros look to their side and see about five creatures that look like women with webbed and clawed fingers, glowing white eyes, long razor teeth, an orangish yellow skin and wearing torn tan tank tops and daisy dukes.

" What the hell are those things?" Ashley asks standing in fighting position.

" I don't but it's sure as hell isn't the welcoming committee." Andros says as he starts to attack one of the creatures. 

" Alpha we need help! Andros and I have been attacked by some strange creatures and we need help. Tell the other rangers to teleport to our position." Ashley says into her communicator.

" Right." Alpha says back as Ashley starts fighting one of the creatures.

Andros isn't doing as well as he'd hoped. He tries to do a roundhouse kick to knock the creature back but the creature catches Andros's foot and pulls his other foot out from under him causing him to fall flat on his back. Ashley sees this and goes to try and help him but is held back but three of the creatures while the other two stand over Andros. One holds him down while the other extends her claws.

" Andros!" Ashley screams helplessly as the creature raises it's clawed and webbed hand over Andros's head.

The creature starts to quickly lower her hand to take a swipe at Andros's face when it's hand is hit by a laser beam. Ashley looks to see the other morphed rangers. 

" Did someone call for help?" Carlos says as he and the other rangers start fighting the creatures.

Zhane and TJ help Andros, while Cassie and Carlos help Ashley. Once Ashley's free from the creatures' grasp she takes a few steps away from them.

" Let's rocket!" She yells as she morphs into the yellow ranger.

Ashley helps Cassie and Carlos fight off the three creatures while Andros morphs into the red ranger and fights with Zhane and TJ. One of the creatures tries to stab Ashley in the back as she's fighting and doesn't notice.

"Ashley look out!" Zhane says pushing her out of the way getting hit in the shoulder by the claws of the creature.

"Zhane." Ashley mutters as she stops fighting to kneel down next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asks knowing he's not. 

" Yea, Ash. I'm fine." Zhane says as he tries to stand up.

" Harps return!" a female voice yells from behind the rangers.

The Harps stop attacking the rangers and take a few steps away from them. Suddenly tattered tan fairy wings appear on each of the Harps' backs and they fly away. Ashley helps him up as he raises his hand to his shoulder. Andros stands at Zhane's other side and helps him stand as they and the other rangers look at the edge of the cliff and see a woman with a Latino completion, long curly black hair with red and purple streaks, honey gold eyes and long purple fingernails. She's wearing a sliver skin tight body suite with a purple cloak over her shoulders. The rangers stand Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, TJ and Carlos before her.

" Hello rangers. How did you enjoy my Harps?" the woman asks cruelly smirking.

"Who are you?" Andros asks firmly.

" My name is Andel… and that's all you need to know for now. Goodbye rangers * chuckles cruelly * hope you're health holds out silver ranger." Andel says as she pulls her cloak around her and she disappears.

Then rangers look at each confused then they teleport back to the Mega ship. Ashley and Andros take Zhane to Med. Bay and they all de-morph. They see a large spot on Zhane's left shoulder when he de-morphs. 

" Why don't we take a look at that Zhane." Andros says as Zhane lies down on the examining table.

" There's no point, I feel fine." Zhane says as he sits and a shot of pain goes through him.

" You don't look fine to me. Now lay down and let DECA run a scan on you." Andros says as Ashley stands in the corner of the Med. Bay as Karone runs in.

Karone looks at Andros running a scan on Zhane and sees the large spot of blood on his shoulder. Zhane starts writhing in pain as the scans completed.

" What's wrong with him DECA?" Karone asks as Andros looks at her sadly.

" He's been poisoned. It's a very powerful poison and we need to get the antidote quickly." DECA says showing as much sympathy as the computer could.

" Where can we find the antidote?" Andros asks putting a comforting arm around Karone's shoulders.

" Lucky right here on KO-35 but you have to find a plant called the Lashandra plant." DECA says as Karone's head perks up.

" I know that plant, and I know where to find it. I'll go get it." Karone says as she starts to leave.

" And I'm going with you." Ashley says following her out the door of the Med. Bay.

Andros doesn't do a thing to stop either his sister or the woman he loves. He knows why they're both doing this so he just stays in the Med. Bay with Zhane as the other rangers all run in to see what's going on. 

__

Just hurry back with that antidote you two, and stay safe. Andros thinks looking at Zhane writhing in pain.


	4. The Race for the Antidote and the Legend

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space and all that other stuff __

*** Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Power Rangers Lost in Space and all that other stuff. But Andel, the Harps and the cosmos ranger legend are all mine mine mine mine mine. * chuckles nervously* ^_^* Just kidding I'm not normally this defensive… really I'm not.

Chapter 4: The Race for the Antidote and the Legend

Karone and Ashley take her Galaxy Glider down to KO-35 and they fly over to a wooden area where Karone said the plant was. They land and Karone starts to look around. 

"Umm Karone there's something I need to tell you… about Zhane?" Ashley says and Karone stops.

Karone turns around and walks back over to Ashley.

" What is it?" Karone asks worried.

" He go injured today because of me. One of the Harps were going to stab me in the back with their claws and Zhane pushed me out of the way." Ashley says ashamed.

She looks down at the ground and Karone smiles warmly. Karone puts her hands on Ashley's shoulder and rests her forehead on Ashley's.

" It's ok Ashley. It happens, he would have done that for anyone just like you would right?" Karone says sweetly.

" Right." Ashley says with a sigh.

" Ok then, now let's get that antidote and get back to save Zhane." Karone says standing up straight.

" Right!" Ashley says enthusiastically. 

Karone walks away and starts looking through some shrubs as Ashley looks at her surroundings and sees a tall rock cliff and a cave.

"Hmm what's this?" Ashley asks as Karone looks around a bush for the Lashandra plant.

Ashley walks into the cave and looks around at the walls, there's some strange writing and a few pictures. One of the pictures has six people who look like rangers (red, yellow, pink, black, blue and silver rangers) standing in a semi-circle around a seventh person. The seventh person has on a morpher like the one Ashley has except the morpher is silver and gold. 

"Ashley! Help!" Karone yells from outside of the cave.

Ashley runs out of the cave and sees a Harp trying to get the Lashandra plant from Karone. 

"Let's rocket!" Ashley says and morphs into the yellow ranger.

She rushes over to the Harp and kicks it in the face. It stagers backward away from Karone.

" Karone take my Galaxy Glider and go back to the Mega ship." Ashley says over her shoulder.

" But what about you?" Karone asks stubbornly.

" Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go! Zhane needs that antidote." Ashley says firmly as Karone reluctantly nods.

Karone runs for the Galaxy Glider as Ashley roundhouse kicks the Harp in the midsection. The Harp doubles over as Ashley pulls out her blaster (Sorry people I dunna remember what it's called. ^_~*) and shoots the Harp in the head. It screams in pain then disintegrates. Ashley looks around her and sees nothing.

" Looking for her?" Andel says from behind Ashley.

Ashley whips around to see Andel floating in the air holding Karone with no sign of the Lashandra plant.

" Let her go Andel!" Ashley yells helplessly.

" Give me the cosmos ranger and she'll go free." Andel says holding Karone tighter.

" I don't know what you're talking about. There's no cosmos ranger." Ashley says as Andel laughs evilly.

" You expect me to belie-" Andel says as she shot in the back by a laser beam.

She drops Karone and she starts falling to the ground. Ashley runs to catch her when a morphed Andros catches her on his Galaxy Glider.

" I'll find the cosmos ranger, and when I do nothing will stop me from taking over this miserable planet!" Andel says laughing evilly as she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

" Thanks for saving me." Karone says standing up on Andros's Galaxy Glider as he and Ashley de-morph.

" No problem, you're my sister I'm not supposed to save you?" Andros asks chuckling lightly.

" What happened to the Lashandra plant?" Ashley asks as her Galaxy Glider flies over to her.

" It's right here." Karone says pulling the small plant from a pouch on her side.

The Lashandra plant looks kind of like a snapdragon but larger and the flowers are silver; Ashley and Andros smile.

" Come on lets get back to the Mega ship, Zhane's fading fast." Andros says determined.

Ashley and Karone nod in agreement and they quickly fly back to the Mega ship on the Galaxy Gliders. When they reach the Mega ship Karone races to the Med. Bay and gives Alpha the Lashandra plant as Ashley and Andros run in. All the rangers stand around Zhane as Alpha crushes up the flowers on the Lashandra plant and mixes the power with a strange light green liquid in a tall glass and turns the liquid whitish green. Alpha waddles over to Zhane and Andros helps Zhane sit up.

" Here Zhane drink this." Alpha says handing the glass to Andros.

Andros pours the whitish green liquid into Zhane's mouth and he swallows it. Andros lays him back down on the examining table and takes a step away from Zhane to stand next to Ashley. Ashley looks at Zhane biting her lower lip when Andros puts his arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him.

" It wasn't your fault Ashley. If Zhane hadn't pushed you out of the way it would have been _you_ laying there right now and I couldn't bear that." Andros says tightening his arm around Ashley's shoulders holding her close to him.

"Besides that Ash, who would have been there to protect Karone when she went to get the Lashandra plant? Carlos, TJ and I couldn't have we had to help Alpha get the rest of the antidote ready and Andros would have been too much of a wreck to do it. So don't beat yourself up over it Ash, it could have been worse." Cassie says smiling at her and Ashley smiles back.

"Thanks you guys… I needed to hear that." Ashley says smiling.

" No problem." Cassie says looking back at Zhane.

" That's what I'm here for." Andros says lightly squeezing Ashley's shoulder.

" Hey Alpha, Andel mentioned something about a cosmos ranger. Do you know what she was talking about?" Karone asks looking from Zhane to Alpha.

" The cosmos ranger? I just thought that was a myth. Well Zordan and I hear a legend about a ranger called the cosmos ranger. Now the cosmos ranger was supposed to be the sole protector of KO-35 and was also said to be the most powerful ranger ever, but we just thought it was a legend." Alpha says looking around at all the rangers.

" It's not Alpha. When Karone and I were out getting the Lashandra plant I found a cave that had some strange carvings and a picture of all us rangers standing around another person with a gold and silver morpher." Ashley says looking at Alpha then looking up at Andros.

"Ashley you must show me where this cave is so I can translate the carvings." Alpha says and Ashley nods.

" Once Zhane's recovered, I have a feeling we all should be there for this." Andros says looking around at everyone.

" Yeah just in case Andel attacks again." Carlos says nodding his head in agreement.

Then they all trail off and look at Zhane. He's lying on the examining table with his eyes closed and he's breathing normally. Then his eyes slowly open and he looks around at everyone. 

" What's wrong you guys? Who died?" Zhane says siting up.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Karone says smiling and hugging Zhane tightly.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't let a friend get hurt that all." Zhane says trying to sound heroic.

"Umm Zhane." Ashley says as Zhane looks up at her.

" Yeah?" Zhane asks meeting her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Ashley says and Zhane smiles.

" No problem Ashley. I was glad to do it." Zhane says smiling and Ashley smiles back.


	5. A New Friend and the Identity of the Cos...

Chapter 5: A New Friend and the Identity of the Cosmos Ranger

While Zhane is recovering TJ, Cassie and Carlos wanted to go explore KO-35. Cassie and TJ when one way together and Carlos went another. He watched Cassie and TJ for a moment and saw Cassie slip her hand into TJ's. Carlos sighed sadly and started walking through the city. The city was bustling with people, people selling things, others buying them, and couples walking around just to get the chance to be together. Carlos felt incredibly lonely at that very moment.

__

Even TJ has a girl, man am I a loser. Carlos thought as a beautiful girl came into his view. 

She was about Carlos's height has a Latino completion, long curly black hair, and honey gold eyes. She's standing over a jewelry booth looking at some necklaces. Carlos smirks and walks over to her. He stands next to her and looks at a necklace.

" Hello, beautiful day isn't it?" Carlos says looking over at her.

She turns her head and looks at Carlos, his dark eyes meet her honey gold eyes and he's hypnotized. They both stop for a moment when their eyes meet and look at each other spellbound. 

"Yes it is. I'm Cynthia." Cynthia says holding her hand out to Carlos.

" I'm Carlos it's nice to meet you." Carlos says shaking her hand.

" Do you want to go with me for lunch somewhere?" Cynthia asks taking her hand back.

" Umm sure." Carlos says as the both walk away from the booth.

Cynthia leads Carlos to a restaurant near where they were and they side down and look at a menu. Carlos looks at the menu and realizes he can't read a word it says. Cynthia looks up and sees the bewildered and confused look on Carlos's face and she lightly laughs to herself.

" You're not from around here are you Carlos?" Cynthia asks causing Carlos to blush.

" No I'm not." He says embarrassed.

" It's ok. Here let me help you." Cynthia says moving her chair over closer to Carlos. 

She translates the menu for Carlos and he smiles looking over at her. They order and chat a bit, then once their food arrives Carlos's morpher beeps. Cynthia looks at him confused as he stands up.

" I'm sorry Cynthia I have to go. I'll see you later." Carlos says walking out of the restaurant.

Carlos grumbles to himself as he finds a secluded corner and contacts Alpha.

" Yea Alpha." Carlos says calmly.

" Everyone's to return back to the Mega ship. Andros and the others want to go decipher that writing now since Zhane's back to normal." Alpha says sounding busy.

" Alright. Beam me up DECA. I always wanted to do that." Carlos says chuckling before he teleports back to the Mega ship. 

On the Mega ship all the rangers stand in the cargo bay waiting for Alpha. Karone stands next to Zhane her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders. Andros stands next Ashley and Ashley has her arms crossed across her chest. Andros looks at her then takes a step back to stand behind the shorter girl and wraps his arms around her and pulls her back onto his chest. Ashley inhales deeply and leans her head back to rest it under Andros's chin. Carlos leans against a wall his arms crossed across his chest. TJ stands with Cassie resting her head on his shoulder. Alpha waddles in finally and all the rangers stand up straight.

" Alright why don't we head down to that cave now." Alpha says standing in the center of them all.

They all transport down to KO-35 and to the cave Ashley found earlier. They all walk inside Alpha first then Ashley and Andros followed by Karone and Zhane then TJ and Cassie and finally Carlos. Ashley leads Alpha and the other rangers inside the cave. She stops in front of the same picture she saw before. The other rangers stop and create a semi-circle around Ashley and Alpha. Alpha stands in front of some ancient writing and reads it. Ashley looks to him.

" Can you translate it?" She asks hopefully.

" Yes… it's an ancient text but I can translate it." Alpha says still reading the ancient writing.

" What does it say?" Andros asks moving in closer to Ashley.

" There are six rangers, red, yellow, blue, black, pink and silver. But one that is only legend… until now. They are the Cosmos ranger, purple and mysterious. They have the most power if all the rangers work together with them but if separated from the others they are weak and defenseless. Only few are worthy of the powers of the Cosmos ranger. You must prove your worth by finding the morpher and passing certain tests. Only if you past the tests and find the silver and gold morpher you are worthy of being the Cosmos ranger." Alpha explains looking at the writing then looks back at the rangers. 

Karone looks around at the rangers then looks at Alpha.

" I want to try. I want to be the Cosmos ranger." Karone says determined.

" Karone no. I won't let you. If you fail we'll lose you. We need you… I need you." Zhane says protectively.

" I agree with Zhane. Karone it's too dangerous." Andros says stubbornly.

"Andros, Zhane I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I do know how to fight. You don't have to worry. I _want_ to do this, I need to do this. I can past the test and become the Cosmos ranger. I've searched for it before. I know what I'm getting myself into I can handle it please let me do this." Karone pleads looking from her brother to Zhane.

"Let her go Andros. She can handle herself." Ashley says putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looks back at her down at her hand then back at Karone. A defeated sigh escapes his lips as he shakes his head. 

"Fine. But be careful." Andros says sternly.

"Thanks Andros." Karone says hugging him then she looks to Zhane.

"Just be careful, alright." Zhane says defeated.

Karone smiles and she hugs him tightly to her.

"Thank you Zhane." Karone says before she kisses him on the cheek.

She pulls away from him and smiles at him warmly. She looks around at the other rangers. Ashley and Cassie both hug her and then smile at her. TJ and Carlos both give her a hug. Then Karone takes a step away from the rangers and smiles at them. She takes a deep breath before she turns around and starts to walk deeper into the cave.


End file.
